1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to solid state differential pressure transmitters which are internally protected against overpressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various solid state pressure transducers have been advanced, utilizing silicon diaphragms and glass base plates or housings. These devices are generally designed so that batch fabrication is possible. However, external mechanical protection against overpressure continues to be less than ideal, and the present invention deals with this problem, without sacrificing accuracy.